


Helping Hands

by Wayward_Warlocks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M, Malec finally get the wedding they deserve, Marriage, The team are all sweet lovelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Warlocks/pseuds/Wayward_Warlocks
Summary: No matter the situation, if there’s a domestic problem, Alec and Magnus can fix it. So when it’s their turn to need help, everyone’s got a part to play.Aka Malec help their friends out with anything to do with relationships and having kids, so the team works together to make their long-overdue wedding the best one possible





	1. Simon

When a baby warlock is abandoned on the steps of the Shadowhunter Academy, Alec and Magnus are the first to offer to take care of it. Simon's with them when they first meet the blue boy.

"Hello, gorgeous," Alec coos as he picks up the baby, and if Simon wasn't so utterly taken aback by how in love with Alec Magnus looks at this moment, he'd be filming Alec's baby voice for blackmail. "Who's the most handsome boy?"

Magnus snaps out of his daze. "Me, darling." He quips. Alec just rolls his eyes, before continuing to talk to the baby.

"Simon, would you..."

"Stick around and help? Of course, it'd be my pleasure."

Magnus doesn't have the heart to tell Simon he was just going to ask him to buy some baby supplies at the store, so decides to let him stay.

As it turns out, Simon's not needed at all. He mostly watches TV while Magnus and Alec care for the young warlock. They have everything under control.

That evening, while the baby's asleep in the cot Magnus portalled into his room, he brings up something to Alec. Simon's in the kitchen area, but he's _absolutely_ eavesdropping.

"Something about... us... looking after the baby, it feels..."

"Right." Alec finishes.

"What do you say we..."

"Keep him?" Alec asks, proving to Magnus that he was thinking the same. "That would mean me moving here..."

"You already stay here most nights," Magnus points out logically.

"Okay." Alec grins, wide. "Okay." He repeats. "I'll get my stuff from the Institute, tell Izzy and Jace the news while I'm there. And we can make adopting the baby official tomorrow. We should also stop calling him 'the baby',"

"How about... Max?" Magnus suggests. Even from the distance he's at, Simon can see the sad familiarity in Alec's eyes, but he smiles seconds later.

"It's perfect."

"Congrats on the baby, guys!" Simon beams, handing them each a drink.

"You're still here?" Alec asks, trying to seem annoyed. It's useless, though. He can't wipe the grin that reaches his eyes.

\- - - - -

He's drinking alone at the Hunter's Moon, his head in his hands when Magnus and Alec approach, sitting on either side of him.

"Okay," Alec sighs from his right. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What?" He asks defensively. "Go back to your date, you need a break, what with the," He sighs. " _kids_ , and all."

"What about our kids?" Magnus asks suddenly. Simon gets it; he spoke weirdly, they have every right to be concerned. He sighs once more.

"Not _your_ kids..." He pauses, downing the last of his bloody mary. " _Mine_. Or at least, the ones that'll never exist..."

"The hell are you talking about?" Alec squints ludicrously.

"It's Isabelle." Simon explains. "She's constantly talking about how cute babies are, or pointing out baby booties in stores, or stopping people with strollers to say hello to their babies,"

"You think she wants one." Magnus states with a sad sigh. He understands, all too well. Simon nods.

"I was just thinking, I don't know, that we could adopt? But what if she wants a baby that she carried, you know? I can't give her that..." He turns to Alec, uttering an apology if it's weird for him to talk about his inability to get Izzy pregnant, Alec being her brother and all. He says it's okay.

"I'm sure Isabelle would be more than happy to adopt a child with you, Simon. I, of course, have never had a biological child, but I don't think I could possibly love my children any more than I already do." Magnus says gently.

"I just don't know. I mean, she'd want a Shadowhunter, yeah? But... what if the child gets chastised for having a Downworlder father?" He winces, realising what he's just said, that he probably just voiced a fear that Magnus and Alec have for their own son Rafael. "Sorry." He mumbles.

"It's quite alright." Magnus smiles sadly, patting Simon's shoulder. "Why not talk to Isabelle about it? I'm sure she'd appreciate you suggesting options to her, at the very least,"

That night- that minute, in fact, Simon up and leaves the bar and goes straight home to Izzy.

Two months later, the young couple bring home six-month-old Amelia Lewis. Alec had been very sceptical, asking Izzy if she was sure if and when she got married to Simon, she'd take his last name, but she was certain. Alec couldn't be happier for his sister and Simon, and Magnus and the boys were excited, too. The boys had a new friend to play with, and Magnus, well...

Isabelle had whispered "There's your Uncle Magnus," and Magnus had immediately started crying. He held little Amelia close to his chest and his heart swelled. Later that evening, when he'd leave the sitting room to use the bathroom between movies, Magnus would find Amelia asleep wrapped in blankets, with her cousins lying on the floor beside her crib, holding onto its white painted legs, Magnus would get that feeling in his chest again. He'd wonder to himself how in all his centuries, his greatest memories were being made right here, right now with Shadowhunters and a vampire, of all people.


	2. Isabelle

"NO NAP! NO NAP!" The small blue warlock wails, books flying from shelves, ornaments and glasses shattering to the ground. Red sparks and waves circle around him as he stomps up and down. "NO NAP! NO NAP!"

"Guys?!" Isabelle shouts. Both had disappeared into separate rooms when Max had started shouting.

"Hey, Blueberry," Magnus smiles softly, entering the room clutching Max's favourite stuffed toy. "Stitch came to say hi. You woke him up from his nap."

"No nap!" Max shouts again, with less commitment.

"Stitch was enjoying his nap. Weren't you, Stitch?"

Magnus throws his voice and the blue stuffed toy tells Max that he's still very sleepy, and upset that he was woken up.

"Is there something you wanna say, Max?"

"Sorry, Stitch," Max huffs and puffs, unable to catch his breath. That's when Alec enters with a bottle of warm milk. He hands it to Max, who begins drinking from it. His breathing slows within the next minute, and Alec wipes his son's tears away with his thumb.

"Better?" The Shadowhunter asks his warlock son.

"Tired..." Max mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon," Alec takes Max's hand, and Max cuddles Stitch close with his free hand. They walk to his room together.

"That was... impressive." Isabelle tells Magnus, wide eyed.

"Nothing burns a young warlock out quite like exploding with magic," Magnus stands up. He clicks his fingers. The books hover back to their shelves, while the smashed antiquities sweep themselves up into the trash.

"You and Alec done that before?" She asks, still completely baffled.

"Put our son to bed? Of course."

"You know what I mean," Izzy rolls her eyes.

"Tantrums like this are common in warlocks of his age. They've become more common lately, though. He's growing quite powerful."

"I bet you were a handful at his age,"

"Yeah..." Magnus trails off, reminding himself that he'll raise Max better. "I bet."

\- - - - -

Amelia is three when she throws her first real tantrum. Izzy's in a supermarket with her baby girl when she tells her she can't have a new toy today, and Amelia starts howling.

"Control your daughter," A woman says judgmentally as she walks past her with her child, his hair combed and gelled to one side. _What a little asshole_. Izzy thinks bitterly, unable to avoid projecting her anger onto the young boy  

"Amy, baby, please be quiet. We can get McDonald's on the way home?" She bargains, but she doesn't stop stomping and shouting. Isabelle decides to call her brother.

"Isabelle," It's Magnus.

"Oh, thank the Angel, is Alec there?"

"He is, yes, we're in a parking lot. Alec's trying to learn to drive."

"Put me on speaker - Amy put that down-"

"What's up, Izzy?" Alec asks, sounding rather frustrated. The driving lessons mustn't be going well.

"It's Amy. She's throwing a fit in the store because I won't buy her a toy, please help." She begs

"Why won't you buy her the toy?" Magnus asks.

"Because it's a two hundred dollar _Star Wars_ Lego set, Magnus, and this is your fault for giving her an expensive taste!"

"I'll buy her it, then,"

"No, Magnus!" Izzy and Alec both shout in unison.

"Uncle Magnus?" Amy asks, calming only slightly. "Talk to Uncle Magnus!" She starts up again.

"Call her by her full name." Alec suggests.

"Amelia Maryse Lightwood Lewis!" Isabelle shouts, and Amelia immediately shuts up. "Holy shit..." She whispers into the phone. "You may see your Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec later _only if you behave for the rest of the day_... and if you don't..." She pauses, trying to think of something threatening. "you're not playing with Max and Rafe this weekend,"

"Woah, Izzy, harsh." Magnus laughs.

"You didn't see the look the upper class snob of a mother and her son gave me," She tells them. "Do you understand, Amelia?"

"Yes, momma..." Amelia sniffles, still breathing heavily.

"You guys are lifesavers," Izzy breathes deeply.

"We barely did anything," Magnus says modestly.

"Just having the support is nice." She admits.

"Well, here you go," A portal opens in front of Izzy and a pack of stickers and a mug fall out.

"I'm in public, Bane!" Isabelle shouts hushedly, catching the mug and stickers before they hit the ground.

"You're welcome," Magnus says smugly, then hangs up.

Isabelle looks at the contents in her hand. A mug, reading ' _#1 Mommy_ ' and a pack of golden star stickers, all of which have little phrases on them, like 'I behaved today' and 'I ate all my vegetables'.

Isabelle would later ask Magnus where he got those stickers, and they become a regular part of raising her little girl, who loves having shiny gold stickers when she's done something good.


	3. Jace

Jace is joining Alec and Magnus for a movie night, since Clary and Izzy are having a "girl's night in", whatever the hell that is.

Jace picks the first movie, being the guest. It's then Max's turn, because he goes to bed first, then Rafe's, who's next to hit the hay.

The eldest goes to bed, and it's then Magnus' turn, who picks _Mamma Mia_ , Jace is pretty sure just to spite him.

Jace would never admit it, but he finds himself enjoying the mundane chick flick. He hums along quietly to the songs, thankful he's not on the sofa with Alec and Magnus, so they can’t hear him.

"You think that'll be us someday?" He hears Alec ask Magnus, his voice high. "Getting married, I mean."

"I hope so, darling..." Magnus sighs, running his fingers through Alec's hair gently. "I hope so."

It's like Alec has forgotten that Jace is there, because he continues talking in the same high voice.

"I want it to be beautiful, y'know? Max and Rafe can have their own little duties. We'll have a best man... or two,"

"We'll need to figure that out," Magnus chuckles.

"White and a little gold." Alec goes on.

"Why's that?"

"White is the traditional colour, and gold's like..." Alec pauses. Jace is trying not to pay too much attention, to intrude on their moment, but he notices Alec looking rather embarrassed. "Gold's like your eyes. And it's royal, expensive." He moves on quickly. Magnus laughs.

"White and gold sounds very nice, Alexander. Though, I must admit, I was thinking white and blue,"

"We'll cross that bridge..." Alec shrugs. "I want all my friends and family there. And yours. Cat, Tessa, Dot. Madzie _has_ to be flower girl or something,"

Magnus gasps, "Wouldn't she be just _adorable_?"

Alec hums in agreement. They fall silent, if only for a moment.

"What if... What if we never do get married? What if my mortality catches up to me before we get the chance?"

"We won't stop fighting." Magnus replies. "I am determined to take the Lightwood name, after all. Magnus Lightwood-Bane does have a nice ring to it."

"You're not bummed about losing the one-syllable surname?" Alec queries, his voice going high again. Jace remembers something about warlocks having short last names.

"We're already breaking every tradition there is," Magnus shrugs. "Why not? Besides, I want the same name as our kids, don't you?"

"Of course." Alec grins, cuddling in closer to Magnus and turning back to the television.

\- - - - -

It's a stormy Saturday when Jace decides he has to talk to someone about his personal issues, and who better than domestic professionals Alec and Magnus?

He knocks on the door of their loft, announcing that it's him. It swings open seemingly on its own, but no doubt with help from Magnus' magic, and Jace enters the apartment.

"Hey, Jace," Alec smiles.

"Uncle Jace!" Rafael grins, bounding up to his uncle and hugging his leg. Of course, Jace remembers, Rafael is 13 now, and his bedtime was recently changed to 11pm on Fridays and Saturdays, 10pm every other day. Max is already in bed, since he's 11 and his bedtime is still 10pm on weekends.

"Hey, buddy!" Jace smiles back at his nephew. "How's it going?"

"Awesome! I trained with dad all day at the Institute, and I helped papa with making a potion for a client when I got home!"

"Wow!" Jace gasps. "Sounds like you, young shadowhunter, have had a very busy day,"

Rafe nods in excited agreement, and runs away giggling.

"To what do we owe the honour, Wayland boy?"

Jace briefly wonders if Magnus will ever stop calling him that. He decides no, then tells the warlock that he wants to speak to him and Alec.

The two fathers put their eldest to bed then join Jace in the living area to find him pouring himself a drink.

"I just wanted to ask you guys, uh..." He takes a long drink from his cocktail, and he hates cocktails, but he needs the liquid courage. "I wanted to ask about," He takes a deep breath. "marriage."

"As much as I am flattered, Jace, my heart belongs to another man,"

"Who is he?" Alec asks, feigning hurt. Magnus chuckles, but Jace doesn't even smile a little.

"I want to marry Clary." He blurts out suddenly. "I just... need your help. I don't know who asked who with you two, but you talk about it so... casually. How do I ask her?"

"I asked Magnus." Alec tells him.

"And I said no." Magnus adds.

"You... you what?" Jace gapes. But he'd heard them talk about it often in the past, had they..?

"I said no, not yet." Magnus finishes. "Because I want Alec to be able to have a traditional shadowhunter wedding. However, your situation is very different."

"Right. Clary and I are both shadowhunters, and we're straight."

"Exactly. So you have to remember most weddings take place around a year after the proposal, so unlike us, you've got to get planning right after you pop the question."

"Okay." Jace breathes shakily, nodding as he finishes his drink. As he looks down to pour another, he spots a beer that wasn't there before. He takes it and gratefully smiles at Magnus.

"It should be romantic." Alec adds. "Take her someplace special, get down on one knee and give her a little speech. Not a ten minute soliloquy - a _short_ speech. Then ask her."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I asked when we were eating snacks in bed and gossiping, but you should definitely make it more romantic."

"So, a speech..." Jace trails off, unsure of himself. "I don't know how to do that."

So the three men stay up all night together, composing a short and sweet speech, about two minutes long when Jace practiced it. They also planned the time and place where Jace would ask. Come morning, Jace was ready.

The wedding is rose gold. It is, in truth, everything to be expected from Clary Fairchild's wedding, but the lack of leather is rather startling. It appears Jace had little influence on the design of the event.

Magnus helps Clary pre-wedding. He does her hair and makeup for her, and he's rather proud of his work. Especially when everyone gasps as she walks down the aisle.

Alec is, of course, Jace's best man. He hands Jace Clary's ring (Clary had been determined to keep the mundane tradition of a ring on the left ring finger), and Isabelle, Maid of Honour, gives Clary Jace's.

When Clary throws the bouquet (something, which, is supposedly common among mundane weddings) the girls, shadowhunter and downworlder alike, clamour to catch it.

In the end, though, Isabelle Lightwood catches the flowers. 


	4. Clary

Magnus invites Clary to join he, Alec and the boys on a picnic in Central Park. She obliges, because she loves seeing the boys; loves them calling her Auntie Clary.

"Peanut butter and jelly for Rafe," Magnus hands the foil-wrapped sandwich to his eldest son. "And ham and cheese for Max,"

Magnus has a glamour on his youngest. He now has dark brown hair and light skin, his horns appearing non-existent. He chows down on his sandwich, spilling crumbs everywhere. Like the yin to his brother's yang, Rafael takes small, thoughtful bites, eating the crust first.

The boys finish their food and run for the park.

It's alright at first. They're just playing on the swings and taking turns on the slide. Soon, though, it turns to screaming "KNEEL BEFORE YOUR SUPERIOR BEING!" at the other kids, turns to "I AM A CHILD OF THE NEPHILIM, BOW DOWN!" turns to "SURRENDER, FILTHY WARLOCK!" which is when Magnus and Alec have to step in. Magnus takes hold of Rafael, while Alec gets Max.

"Too many movies," Magnus laughs nervously at the staring parents, most of them tutting.

"What did I do, papa?" Rafael pouts.

"You know what you did, Rafael." Alec says before Magnus has a chance to melt. Alec's always been better at discipline. The four sit with Clary on the picnic blanket again. She begins packing their stuff away into the basket while Alec tells off his son.

"First off; you know not to talk about your heritage around mundanes. _Never_ do that again, you hear me?" Rafael nods. "Secondly, don't you _ever_ talk to your brother like that! What do you say?"

"M'sorry, Max," Rafael looks genuinely sorry, which Magnus almost says is enough, but he knows it isn't. It's why he and Alec make such a great team. Alec dishes out the punishments and Magnus gives them the long life lessons that bore them into behaving.

"So, as punishment, no dessert for two weeks, and I want you to sit on the naughty chair for fifteen minutes when we get home and think about why you're being punished, okay, bud?"

"Okay, dad,"

While Alec and Max play patty cake, Magnus tells Rafael a true story from the past, about why it is important to respect all people, especially if they're different. He then quietly tells his eldest about the struggles within himself that his little brother will likely face when he fully grasps what being a warlock means.

"So do you understand why you can never, ever say something like that to anyone again?"

"Especially Max. Yes, papa."

Clary smiles at her friends and nephews, her vision blurring as she thinks about what lies ahead for her. She faintly hears Alec telling the boys to go off and play calmly for a few minutes.

"Are you okay, Biscuit?" Magnus asks, reaching forward to put a hand on Clary's shoulder.

"No." Clary whispers, the sudden gravity of the situation weighing on her. "I'm pregnant."

"Well that's great, isn't it?" Alec asks.

"I don't know." She sighs. "I don't know if Jace wants a kid. I just..." She laughs at herself. "I really want a drink."

"Well, I can't offer you that, but we can go back to ours and I can whip you up a nice cup of chamomile tea." Magnus smiles softly. "I'll send the boys to Catarina's and we can chat, if you'd like?"

"That sounds really nice, Magnus. Thank you."

They get back to the loft and Magnus opens a portal while he snaps his fingers, putting the kettle on. Alec takes the boys through the portal to Catarina's.

"Magnus, could you maybe... check the baby?" She asks nervously. "I don't know if that's something you can do, but if you can. I don't want to know the gender, though. Just want to make sure it's okay."

"I'm happy to help, Biscuit." He smiles as Alec re-enters their home. The portal closes and Magnus snaps his fingers again. A warm cup of oddly coloured tea appears in front of Clary. It smells delicious.

"Alec could leave if you want?" He offers as Clary lies back on the couch.

"It's fine." She shrugs. So Alec sits on an armchair and Magnus' fingers begin hovering over Clary's tummy, light blue light shining from his hands.

"So, you're ten weeks pregnant, give or take a couple days..." He mumbles. Suddenly his eyes widen. Alec sits up, apprehensive. Surely there couldn't be bad news? "This is certainly interesting."

"What? What is it? Is the baby okay?"

"Not at all, they're both perfectly fine."

"They... _both?!_ "

"You appear to be eating for three, my dear. I must say, you're looking rather slim for someone who's carrying two human life forms, but you should tell Jace soon. That'll change rapidly."

Clary moans and puts her face in her hands, throwing her head back. "I really want a drink." She says again.

"Only another seven months and then you can gorge yourself." Magnus says optimistically. Clary sighs.

"How do I tell him?"

"Jace is a nervous guy. He acts so... tough. But he's really not."

"He likes _Mamma Mia_." Magnus chimes in.

"Just bring it up to him sensitively. Ask him how he'd feel, having kids, or something."

"You're right." She nods. "I'll tell him tonight. Thank you both so much."

"Not a problem. Now, Catarina's not dropping the boys off until noon tomorrow, and it's only 4pm. What do you say to a rom com and a takeout?"

"Mario's." Alec and Clary say in unison, referring to the Italian place ten minutes away.

"I'll call in the order, you two find a movie." Alec suggests. So the three get to work, and by the end of the night, Clary's ready to tell Jace.


	5. The Wedding

Alec's been arguing with the Clave about marrying Magnus since he was 24, and he's now 29. He can't, for the life of him, win them over.

So Jace steps in.

He visits his grandma in Alicante one weekend after a particularly upset, puffy eyed Alec left his and Clary's home.

"Grandmother," He begins, wearing a fake smile. "I hear you _yet again_ turned down Alec Lightwood's request to allow shadowhunters and downworlders to marry."

"They can marry if they want, just not under the Clave." She frowns disapprovingly. "His sister did so."

" _My_ sister was happy to. She cares less for our traditions. Alec is different."

"Different indeed."

"Alright." Jace shrugs. "If not for Alec, do this for yourself. History is not kind to those who oppress, grandmother dearest. Do you think they're going to build you a statue, with the plaque underneath it saying ' _She told people who to marry_ '? Think, in a century or two, of the people saying 'thank the Angel that Inquisitor Herondale was progressive'."

The Inquisitor considers this for a moment, pondering. "I'll think about it." She says.

\- - - - -

The next week, Alec bounds into the Institute's main room, smiling wider than Jace has seen in a while. His _parabatai_ grabs him by the shoulders, jumping up and down.

"I can get married!" He shouts, loud enough that the attention of the whole Institute is drawn to him.

"What?!" Isabelle squeals, running to her siblings and joining Alec in jumping.

"What changed the Inquisitor's mind?" Isabelle asks.

"I had a word with her." Jace replies.

"You're the best, Jace." Alec punches Jace's shoulder. "I love you, brother."

"Love you, too." Jace grins, shaking his head.

Alec phones Magnus immediately. "You've got to get here now." is all he says, and a portal opens right away. 

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Magnus." Alec says, breathlessly. He pats his pockets, looking for the box.

_Bingo_.

He gets down on one knee, holding the little velvet box that's worn and battered, from being in his pocket for five years.

"You're completely incredible, and I'm really bad at words, even though I've had half a decade to plan this. I guess I've already proposed, anyway. I'm rambling." He shakes his head, trying to focus. "I think you're really beautiful, and sweet, and selfless, and you put up with my bullshit, and you're amazing with the kids, and I love you more than I thought possible before I met you. You've taught me love and compassion and how to love myself, too. The point I'm trying to get to is, would you, Magnus Bane, do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Alexander, you know it's always a yes." Magnus beams as Alec stands. "One day, we will."

"The Clave said yes, Magnus." Alec finally says, and Magnus' face changes. Suddenly, his eyes are watering and his hands are trembling.

"You're serious?" He whispers.

"Yeah." Alec laughs, delighted. He's pulled in for a kiss and the entire New York Institute watches on, stunned, as both of the men pour their hearts and souls into it, tears streaming down both of their faces. "We won." Alec grins as he pulls away. He's pulled back in for a long hug.

Underhill begins cheering and whooping, and soon, pretty much everyone's joining in. Magnus and Alec are utterly giddy, even as the applauds die down.

"Are you gonna let me put the ring on your finger, now?" Alec chuckles.

Magnus holds out his hand and lets Alec slide the ring on. It's a silver band, but the middle has opal all the way round. The opal's like a galaxy, all purples, blues, pinks and golds. There's an engraving on the inside, reading ' _Aku Cinta Kamu_.' Alec thought it might be nice. Magnus says it to him on special occasions, or when he asks him to.

"It's beautiful, Alexander. I kind of wish this was the wedding ring, and not the engagement ring."

"There's a difference?" Alec asks, looking terrified. He doesn't know mundane stuff. He just thought it would be nice to give a ring.

"You're useless, big brother." Isabelle laughs lovingly.

"Sorry, Isabelle, but you're wrong." Magnus grins, pecking Alec's lips. "He's perfect."

Magnus ends up putting the ring back in the box, because it really is rather spectacular, and he wants to keep it as his wedding ring. Which means, until the wedding, Jace is in charge of it. Which means, really, Clary is in charge of it. So Magnus is content. Actually, he's over the moon.

 

\- - - - -

As a favour, Isabelle is in charge of planning. She lets the boys have their say, but truthfully, she's in charge. Both men have black suit trousers, but for Magnus, she's chosen muted sparkly black Italian wedding shoes, a velvet cherry red and gold suit jacket, with a black shirt and cherry red tie. For Alec, a simple white suit jacket with black shawl lapels, a white shirt, black tie and a black cummerbund, as well as matte black Oxford shoes. As expected (because she's brilliant), the boys love her choices.

"I'm thinking pastel." She states as the boys join her in the kitchen. She's got a massive ring binder out and she's pointing at various drawings Clary has done for her. "An outdoor wedding is classy, and there's the added bonus of the kids having somewhere to run around without you having to worry about them breaking something expensive."

"Outdoors it is." Magnus nods after looking to Alec for approval.

"I'm thinking something like this," She points to a drawing of a white carpet rolled out on grass, leading to an archway with long white curtains, and baby pink roses all around the arch and on shoulder-height white pillars on either side. Chairs line the sides of the carpet.

Izzy points to other things. For food, a long table under a canopy with chandeliers hanging from it and flowers lined the whole way up the table. "I'm leaving the cake to you two." She says. "I've booked a tasting appointment for Wednesday at four."

"So, that's everything?" Alec asks, brows raised.

"Well, no. There's little details here and there and tweaks to be made. I still have to convince Jace to wear a white, non-leather suit, but I'm getting there. One thing, though... who's gonna be giving you Alec's ring, Magnus?"

"I think I'd quite like to ask Catarina, if she's interested. However, if she says yes I guarantee she'll want to give a speech, too."

\- - - - -

The night before the wedding is the night when, typically, the groom stays at the best man's home with the other groomsmen, while the bride stays either at her home with her bridesmaids, or at the maid of honour's house with the bridesmaids.

So, Alec stays at Jace's house, along with Luke, Underhill and Maryse, who is not a groomsman, but is determined to stay with her boys. Magnus stays at Catarina's, along with Clary, Isabelle and Maia.

Meanwhile, Simon offered to look after the kids. So that night, he's up late with Amelia, Madzie, Max, Rafael, and Jace and Clary's twins Jacob and Lily. Six is a small number, but six children feels like six hundred. He bargains with Madzie, Rafe and Max, though. If they can help Uncle Simon get the others to sleep, he'll give them twenty dollars each.

And would you believe that actually worked?

Well, it didn't. Simon's up until dark o'clock trying to get the kids to sleep, or trying to get them _back_ to sleep. But Simon reminds himself, the whole night, why he's doing this. Because Magnus and Alec have been to hell and back (in a fairly literal sense in some cases, too) without catching a break. Even in their darkest hour, they help everyone around them. Simon would likely be dead in a ditch somewhere if it wasn't for them. So he changes diapers, and makes warm milk, and reads about a dozen bedtime stories, because Magnus and Alec deserve it.

Come morning, Simon gets himself into his dark navy blue suit, not so different from the one he wore at Alec's first wedding, and gets the kids in their little suits and dresses, too. With a twin stroller and four kids at his ankles, Simon heads for the Institute.

At the back of the Institute, in the large garden area, is a beautiful wedding setup. The kids all run off (even the twins, who are stumbling and falling and tripping every two seconds) and begin playing games. Clave representatives are all around. There's warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and even a couple seelies. Simon's never seen anything like it.

\- - - - -

Soon begins the ceremony. Alec stands by the arch, tapping his foot nervously.

"I'm gonna throw up." He mumbles. Jace laughs and pats Alec's shoulder, while Catarina just smiles at him.

Everyone, of course, expected the dramatic entrance of Magnus Bane, but even Alec shakes his head as a portal opens at the start of the aisle and Magnus strolls out, looking like a god. His mohawk's got glitter through it, sparkling in the sunlight, just like his eye makeup. He walks down the aisle towards Alec, and begins to get really, incredibly nervous. He stands in front of Alec by the arch, almost forgetting what he's supposed to do. He doesn't though, and turns to Catarina for Alec's ring. It's a simple dark silver ring, with a little engraving on the inside. ' _Forever_.' it says. He slides it onto his fiancé's finger and Alec does the same. How Magnus had missed the opal ring. Magnus just about jumps a mile when the Silent Brother begins.

" _It is time for Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born_."

Magnus has been practicing the rune for _months_. He's absolutely terrified of messing it up. He's never drawn a rune before, and, obviously, has never had a rune drawn on him before. The spell he and Catarina formulated works in theory, but it hasn't been used in practice. He desperately hopes to whatever higher power that this works.

He takes hold of the stele, steadying his hand as best as possible, and takes hold of Alec's wrist.

And it works. It looks brilliant, not that Magnus would brag, of course.

And now, Alec's turn.

Alec looks more than comfortable with a stele in his hand 99% of the time, but he looks nervous in this moment, and Magnus understands. Alec too knows that this spell has never been practiced. So Magnus holds his breath and waits.

Truthfully, the pain is excruciating, and Magnus draws blood from biting his tongue so hard. He'd warned Alec beforehand, though. _Don't stop drawing it, even if I scream_. He'd said. _It_ will _work. But it is angelic and I'm... not. So it's gonna burn a little._

He doesn't quite scream, but he's more than a little embarrassed to be wincing at a rune in front of a bunch of shadowhunters. To his surprise, though, when he looks up, most are smiling on at he and Alec.

" _You are now Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane. You may kiss the groom_." Says the Brother, and Magnus doesn't wait another second. He wraps his arms around Alec's neck, and Alec's arms snake around his waist, and they're kissing as _husbands_ , and Magnus almost cries again, but he holds it together.

Izzy cheers the loudest, and Simon pulls a party popper out of his pocket to burst it. A ton of people jump to grab their steles or summon their magic, but relax when they see the source of the bang. Magnus and Alec can't stop giggling.

"Dad! Papa!" Alec and Magnus turn to see their runed eldest and blue youngest running towards them. They crouch down to give them a hug and yeah, okay, maybe Magnus is crying now.

\- - - - -

The meal is beautiful, but soon, it's time for the speeches. Jace is up first.

"Hey, everyone." He says into the microphone. "So, I have the honour of being Alec‘s  _parabatai_. But more than that, he's my brother. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not good at everything, and one of the things I'm terrible at is speeches. But, Alec is my brother, and my best friend, and so it's my duty to do this for him.

”I remember when I was taken in by the Lightwoods, and I was lost, and grieving, but Alec was there for me, through it all. I suppose, I'm just really sorry I didn't know about your inclination towards men, buddy." He looks in Alec's direction, grimacing. The laughs from the crowd ease him, though. "And, though they're not here, I want to also apologise to all the women I tried to set Alec up with, who he turned down, because I couldn't take a hint. But apologies are Alec's thing, and that's what makes him so incredible. Because Alec Lightwood is rarely wrong-"

"I'm holding you to that!" Alec calls out, and Jace just shakes his head.

"But he does like interrupting me, apparently. _As I was saying_ , Alec Lightwood is- apologies," Jace chuckles. "Alec Lightwood- _Bane_ is rarely ever wrong, but he's inclined to make others feel better, regardless of whether it's his job or not. He's a fantastic Head of the Institute, I'm sure he’s gonna be a wonderful husband, and he's the best _parabatai_ I could ask for. That's why I'm so thankful for Magnus, who has taught Alec that not everything is his problem, who has raised children with Alec - and made me an uncle, so maybe I'm biased - and who has shown me what a family is supposed to look like." His eyes flicker back over to the newlyweds. "You both have."

Jace hops off the little podium to applause from the attendees and bows dramatically. Up next, is Catarina.

"I know you all want cake, or, at least, I certainly do, so I'll keep this as short as possible. But, of course, nothing involving Magnus Lightwood-Bane is straight forward, so you've been warned.

”I've had the pleasure of knowing Magnus for centuries. Together, we've lived through numerous catastrophes; the Great Plague, the Salem Witch Trials, the Atlantic Slave Trade, just to name a few. But, we've also lived through countless successes and victories. And you know something? I have not seen _anything_ , in all my very long life, make Magnus as happy as his now-husband does by something as simple as... humming to himself or watching TV. So, with my best friend as happy as he's ever been, and his family by his side, I look forward to seeing what the future holds."

Magnus cries for the second time today, and he only cries more when he feels Alec's hand squeezing his reassuringly, and he looks up to see his husband in the same state; tears rolling down his cheeks and a smile on his face.

\- - - - -

Early the next morning, just after Magnus and Alec put their sons to bed after a night of dancing and memory-making, and just before they themselves go to bed, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Magnus calls cheerily, snapping his fingers to open the door, revealing Clary Fairchild. "Biscuit, to what do we owe the honour at the ripe hour of 3am?" He asks, tying his silk robes.

"Hey, Magnus, I was actually hoping I could talk to Alec for a second?"

"Hey, Clary," Alec smiles, popping his head around the doorframe of he and Magnus' bedroom. He joins her out on the balcony, but not before slipping a hoodie on. It doesn't matter what time of year it is, 3am is _always_ freezing cold. "What's up?"

"Well, I still haven't given you and Magnus your wedding gift..." She trails off, fumbling around in her bag. She brandishes a sheet of paper and hands it to the taller shadowhunter.

"What's this?" Alec squints, turning the paper as he looks at the drawing.

"It's a rune." She says, slowly. "An immortality rune."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you first because I know- well, I don't- but I _hear_ that immortality is a gift and a curse, so I thought, if you decide you don't want it, you don't have to tell Magnus about it. I don't know, if you decide against it I can tell Magnus I was just talking to you about a ca-"

Clary's rambling is cut off by the unexpected sensation of being wrapped in a hug.

"Thank you, Clary." Alec mumbles into her hair, and she pats his back.

"You're so welcome, Alec. You deserve this."

Alec says he'll talk it over with Magnus, and Clary promises she'll come draw it if and when he's ready.

By the time Clary leaves, Magnus is already in bed. Alec joins him, wrapping his arms around his husband tight.

"What did Clary want to talk to you about?"

"Forever." Alec replies, picking up the piece of paper from his side table and handing it to Magnus. "That, Magnus, is my key to forever with you."


End file.
